The Keepers
by dimkaxoxo
Summary: Hiccup is the keeper of the dragons heart. When his kingdom attacks arendelle, he finds he is not the only keeper, Elsa is the keeper of the time jewell. It begins with love, as they travel across kingdoms and meet other keepers and ends with love. Will they save the kingdoms and bring peace?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, finally my first story! well i hope you enjoy it!**

**All the character and places belong to their rightful onwers, which sadly not me!**

The keepers.

It was once told that some lives are linked across the fields of time itself. Connected by an ancient calling, that echoes though the eternities. The holy kingdom of Arendelle has never once had its wall violated, since the day the walls stood, by the cruel world that lay outside them. This kingdom never bothered other kingdoms or has it wanted anything from them, they desired nothing more then to stay behind these walls in peace, for they were protecting a secret only the gods knew about. But theses times changed, when a new king rose in the powerful kingdom of Berk. The kingdom that was at war with dragons for years. His name was Stoick. His tall muscular body was know for its strength and his war cry would shake the very ground to its core. All kingdoms feared him, but the quiet one of Arendelle and this made the kings stomach turn in rage. He knew that something had to been done with that discreet city of Arendelle; before Stoick could act on his words his lovely, kind-hearted wife, Valka, bore him a son. Hiccup.

This would have made the kingdom all with joy and celebrate for three days, if not for the fact that Hiccup was everything his father wasn't. There was no celebrates, Berk never toke the young prince serious. The people begged for another heir, one of would bring they pride and joy. Stoick would've done what his people asked for, if no for his darling wife sacrifice herself for her son. They knew that Hiccup was going to be the only heir the king would have and so they tried to accept him with open arms, they failed to do so. Hiccup was known as " Hiccup the useless," know for his tiny arms and short legs, he was no boy form Berk nor a son of Stoick, the greatest king that ruled. But they were all disserved but the boy's looks. Until the day Hiccup shot down and befriended a night fury, the most rare and most unknown dragons. The night Fury was the offspring of lightning and death itself, but like Hiccup it's looks were nothing like what was within. Hiccup found that this dragon was a kind-hearted soul, who wanted nothing more than a friend and so that's what they became. Berk was changed by Hiccup the useless, he showed that dragons and men could live in peace and his kingdom became the keeper of the dragon heart. This dragon heart could control every living dragon in the world and in the wrong hands could destroy it. Hiccup was no longer known as "useless" but Dragon Master and he made his father proud along with his kingdom. Peace was thought out the kingdom, but peace couldn't stop a man's greed. Stoick wanted more land, for both his people and his dragons, to unite and to also bring peace though out many lands. And so began the wars, starting with Dello in the west and moving to Glaxoe in the south. Hiccup was 14 when the wars entered his life, but he dreamed of peace not just for his kingdom but also for all. Once Stoick had his banner flying in many Kingdoms, his eyes fell upon Arendelle. The Kingdom that made his teeth click and want to smash something. Stoick ordered an attack on Arendelle with many, along with his son, were against. Stoick would not have it, he would attack with or without the councils approval. He just wanted to rip those walls from the ground and find out what those religious people were hiding in them for thousands of years. The order of one man changed the lives of many, along with a keeper of time and one of the dragons heart. This choice and act of war would not only change their lives but the lives of everyone they knew and loved. It began with hate and ended with something that both never had in mind. This is the history of the keepers.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone! thank you so much for the reviews, followers and favourites! I was not expecting that! i would like to thank Hiccup434 for the advice and the help. I must also apologise for the first part being repeated, my computer was being a poo! :/ so i hope you enjoy this update, and please don't forget to review! **  
**Also please tell me if you think Elsa should have her ice powers or not! cause i'm not that sure myself. .**

"Men we must take over Arendelle, who knows what that kingdom holds!" Stoick slammed his huge fist on the wooden desk, causing the council to jump back in fear.  
"But Stoick, do we really have a _real_ reason to attack? What have they ever done to us?" asked one of best friends, Gobber. He rubbed his blonde moustache in thought, others nodded in agreement but Stoick would not have it.  
"NO! They have done everything by mocking us within their walls! Who knows they could be planning a attack or plotting against us right now!" The council looked at one another in fear, this could be true they all thought. They shivered in fear, what was this kingdom capable of? None knew.  
"He's right!"  
"We must follow our king to battle!" even though their words were agreeing with their king, they're thought said something different. There was nothing but questioning, but who in their right minds argue with Stoick.  
"We attack at dawn"

Stoick stomped off, towards his once happy house. Since his wife died, it was noting without her. Her exquisite smell and her famous cooking, Stoick could no longer find happiness in it. Maybe Arendelle would give him some happiness. As his hands reached for the brown, wooden door it opened to relive his son. Hiccup looked so much like his mother that it sometimes hurt Stoick to look into his deep green eyes. Thor almighty, why did he have to take on his mother's looks? He thought.  
"Dad, I heard that were going to attack Arendelle, is it true?" he asked, eye wide like an owls. Stoick sighed, why was everyone questioning his order?  
"Yes son, we are at dawn" he replied, walking around his son sitting down with his head in his hands. Stoick knew there was another reason for attacking the holy kingdom, which made him want to kill every single person in that kingdom. But he would not tell, it's not what Valka would have wanted.  
"Are you sure dad? I mean those walls are tough and high. Some dragons will find it hard to get that high" Hiccup had a point, Stoick thought rubbing his long bread.  
"Then we have to have two units, one attacking the main gate and the other from the sides," he explained. "Hiccup, you and toothless will led the second unit to the side, it will be our best option"  
"Right, I'll get the others and prepare" Stoick nodded, while his son left him to his thoughts.

Hiccup's stomach turned, this wasn't right and he could feel it in his heart. What had they done for this attack? But Hiccup also had a feeling of curiously, what did lay be hide those walls? Toothless rubbed his black, scaly head against his side, demanding his daily feed of fish. Hiccup chuckled while walking down the steep hill towards the blacksmith, where his mentor, Gobber, lived. Once he reached the door, he gave Toothless his fish and entered with the sound of the fire burning and banging.

"What brings you here, my boy?" Gobber asked, without his eyes moving from the sword that was being forged.

"Dad's ordered an attack on Arendelle" Hiccup simply said, setting himself down in a chair.  
"Lad everyone knows, and everyone's not happy about it. But they will follow Stoick till their deaths" He answered; he finally looked Hiccup in the eye. There was no question about it, the undying loyalty of the people to Stoick. Hiccup hoped one day they would have that loyalty to him, when he becomes king.  
"I know but I got a feeling" Hiccup explained.  
"I think everyone does, all right lad enough of this deep talk. You have to prepare and get lots of rest, we'll be depending on you and Toothless a lot" Gobber went back to his sword making, while Hiccup prepared for the upcoming battle. As his green eyes came to a close, his eyes would open next to a battle. He felt his dragon's scaly head against his chest, before sleep over toke him and he entered the peaceful kingdom of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! i would like to thank you for all the reviews and followers!  
I know their are a lot of questions but they will be answered!  
Enjoy! and don'****t forget to review please!**

Elsa was praying to her gods but the feeling never left her, she felt in in her heart. The feeling that something brutal was going to happen, so she prayed for the gods to prepaid her for whatever was going to happen. She prayed for the people and her family but also for the thing that her kingdom had kept hidden all these years. Her long sky blue dress, with a cape and long see-though selves, was a symbol of her power and the promise she made. She hoped that it had nothing to do with it, but this feeling that she had made her question it. Her markings in blue, gold and silver were painted on her body, stars, suns and clocks. These were the markings of her kingdom and her people. Since her parents died, she became the queen of her people. She tried hard to fill the holes that her parents left, but that easier said then done. The only family she had left was her dear little sister, Anna, who was as playful and innocent as a five year old. Elsa would make sure that Anna would never had to deal with this responsibility she had, as long as she lived. The god of time, Ora, in the shape of a horse was the main god Elsa prayed to. She hoped he would listen to her plead. Years had passed from the time that the gods build the barriers, and it was 600BC.

"This day bring wicked things to our city walls, we must be ready for anything" Elsa said, to her most trued servant, Kai. He nodded and went to inform the others of the holy council. She had no idea what the new dawn would bring, but she has to be ready. If not she feared her people would fall, and the Jewell would fall into the hands of others. She kneeled to the ground, her arms raised, as if she were rising to heaven. Her sky ice blue eyes fell on a flying eagle, she felt it's freedom form the room. It was said that the eagle was the massager to the gods; its golden feathers glowed in the dying sunlight. The stars were beginning to awaken, shimmering silver. Elsa watched them in wonder, wishing that she could reach out and touch them. Up there was no policies or danger, up there it must be peaceful.  
"Elsa?" Anna asked, walking into the pray room, her green dress sparkling in the moonlight.  
"Oh, Anna, there you are you ready for our lesson?' Elsa asked. Anna nodded, setting her down next to her older sister.

Elsa showed Anna the markings of time; they painted the ink on each other's arms and legs. The Ink tickled, this gave Elsa hope. Even though she didn't wish to each her sister of the ways to become the Keeper, being with her sister made Elsa's feeling go away for a while. They carried on into the night; for Elsa never missed her pray times. She toke her religion very seriously, as did her people. Arendelle wasn't known as the holy city for nothing. As the sky turned from dark blue to shades to pink, yellow and orange, queen Elsa and princess Anna finished their lesson and begin their morning pray to the goddess of the sun, Leanoa. It was said she ruled everything the sun rays touched, and she control sunlight.  
"Queen Elsa, princess Anna!" A loyal servant of the Arendelle house scurried in looking scared.  
"Why do you interrupt our pray?" Elsa questioned, her voice crisp with annoyance.  
" I'm dearly sorry my queen, but you must come and look!" Elsa shadowed the anxious servant, like a loin staking it's prey. What did she mean? Had Elsa's feelings of horror coming, come true? Elsa pushed the clear, blue glass doors, and walked with fear to the edge of the balcony that over looked the whole kingdom. Elsa froze in fear; her gasp was loud and sharp. Her court was all there, seeing what she was seeing.  
"My queen, it's the kingdom of Berk. They have… dragons!" Kai exclaimed, shaking with dread.  
"Whatever their faith, their dragon and axes, they are not that strong, nor is their minds. All they want is power and greed, they think of nothing else, that will be our advantage."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at the enormous army; she saw swords, axes, canons and dragons. Why were they here? But she didn't need to ask, she knew. Then a memory flashed in her mind, her mother and father's deaths, she was told that they died by attack, by people of Berk. Elsa's rages bubbled inside her she would show these sinful murders that they shouldn't mess with Arendelle! But could she really stop an army with dragon? They were said to be mighty beasts, but Elsa had no room for any doubt she knew what had to been done.  
"Gather the army, close the gates!" she ordered." Get Anna out!"  
"Elsa, I can help!" Anna cried, not wanting to leave her kingdom or sister.  
"But you must, what if I fail to protect the Jewell? Or if I die? You must take my place, no harm can come to you" Elsa explained, with a heavy heart. She would make sure that did do her duty, so Anna would never lose her innocence.

"Gather the council, tell them I sit in the high temple. I must pray!"

Elsa spun hastily, making her way to the temple. She ignored the gasps of her court, rapidly taking each step. Her heels taped lightly on the solid ground and before she could think she had reached the high temple. It was made from Ice, which could not melt. It was a vibrant light blue. The patterns were flawless snowflakes, Arendelle's ancient language and clocks.  
"The council is gathered" Kai said, as he hasty entered the temple.  
"Dalna, you must take the Jewell and take it the hidden cambers, only their will it be save from these barbarians!" Elsa spat, which none had seen the queen do before and were shocked. From her neck a bright, blue and gold Jewell shone bright. It was round and had the pattern of a clock. Dalna nodded, pulling her hood down and racing out. She ordered the council to hide,

"But my queen, what will happen to you?" one asked, Elsa only smiled and offered her blood to the gods. Her blood was not red like any other person, but was blue and gold. The same colour as the stone she was born to protect. Once the council left, she brought her cape over her head, and began to sing. She must not offend the gods, and then she would have truly failed. She hoped that Anna would be save, her council and people and that Dalna would not be caught. She closed her eyes and continued to sing.


	4. Chapter 4

**hello everyone, i'm sorry this has taken awhile, i had exams on! :/ heres chapter 4, its a little short, so forgive me!  
thanks everyone for all the support and the reviews!  
don't forget to review!  
xoxo**

Hiccup waited for his signal of dancing flames, then he would lead his team to that temple on the highest peak. Was it wrong that he felt guilt for attacking? He looked down at Toothless, into his forest, green eyes that matched his.  
"Alright bud, you ready?" he asked, the dragon purred in reposed, as if to say _ready when you are! _ He mounted his saddle, and mentally prepared himself for his attack.  
"Hiccup everyone's ready, is there anything else we need to do before the attack?" Ruffnut one of Hiccup's closest friends asked.  
"That's it Ruffnut, thank you" he answered. She smiled.  
"Well, if that's all" Hiccup watched her inform the others, these people were once his worst enemies and now he trusted them with his life. He chucked, as he remembered all the teasing and name-calling and now look at them! They follow every single order he gives, if that it's improvement then what is? He once even had feeling for Astrid, but she never truly loved him but to this day they remained the closest friends.  
"Hiccup, the flames!" Snotlout yelled, pointing to the signal of waving flames. It was bright against the dim dawn.

"Alright, let's go" Toothless, leaped into the air and zoomed towards the side gate.  
"Toothless, lets show them what you can do!" His dragon fired his purple plasma. No one saw them coming. Hiccup felt bad for the people he would injure or kill today, he wasn't even sure if this was the right thing to do. Buildings crumble to the ground, houses exploded. This is what battle brought, violence and death. Hiccup raised his flame sword, the red and yellow flames dancing as if they were excited for the fight but no excitement was felt from Hiccup. As he leaped off Toothless, onto a set of stair that led to the temple. A hooded figure, which Hiccup could tell was a woman, haltered in front of him, pulling her dagger from her belt. As she dashed towards him ready to attack he dodged to the side, spinning his sword catching her back. She screed in pain falling to the ground, with great agony, Hiccup ended her life by piercing her heart. She was silenced forever and would never know the feeling of growing old. As he was about to turn he saw something at the corner of his eye. Slowly, he paced towards it. It was a jewel, it shorn a great blue, with a gold and silver clock pattern. What is it? Hiccup asked himself, and why did this woman give her life for it? He did not know and probably never would, but if he gave this to his father he would trade it away. It seemed to Hiccup that this jewel was calling his name, like a tree whispers in the wind. With that he shoved the jewel into his pocket and headed to the temple.


	5. Chapter 5

_**hello everyone, I am SO SORRY about how late this update is! At the moment i am having my exams so ill try to update more then i finish that and i have had writers bloke!**_

_**thank you to icecrystal1999 for getting me to write something! Don't forget to read and review! XOXO**_

The loud horn echoed though the city of Arendelle. The battle was over long before the horn began to chime. Elsa was still faced-down preying, she knew what happened. Those were no horns of Arendelle the horns belonged to Berk. Elsa wanted to rage, pick up a sword and cut down any person form Berk she meet! That was not her way though, so she asked the gods to give her strength for what she was going to face next. She heard the doors to her temple smash open and men yelling with victory. Elsa was about to taste the disgusting taste of failure. From under her cape she could make out feet standing before her, she was harshly pulled up and was ripped from under her cape. Before her was the man she never wanted to meet, the ruler that was know though out the lands. Stoick the Vast, his light brown bread covered most of his chest and Elsa noticed he had braids at the end of his bread. She wanted to laugh at how funny they looked, stupid she thought. But she didn't, she was too angry to laugh. This man just destroyed and killed most of her Kingdom.

"Queen of Arendelle, I Stoick the vast stand before you as your new king! Swear on your city that you will bow before me!"  
Elsa was going to spit in his dreadful face, when a boy with green eyes and dark brown hair, almost like the rich dirt that covered her lands, caught her eyes. Her expression was never shown, but inside she gasped with dread, he had the jewel! The boy had also noticed her state and started back in confusion. She sighed; knowing what she was about to do was for the best for her people and the jewel. She bowed down, kissing Stoick's feet.  
"Treat my people with mercy and you shall have my loyalty" The men around her yelled with joy, as Stoick smiled. And who would have thought this might have got bad, he thought. Odin blessed this battle from the beginning. This had brought a little happiness in Stoick, but not as much as he had hoped for.

The party began, they drank and ate till they could fit no more and even then some would go on. Hiccup watched his fellow people and friends; Snotlout and Ruffnut had just announced their marriage. He was delighted for them; this day had brought his kingdom great happiness. But he could not find much himself and with her icy blue eyes never leaving him his feeling of guilt hung in his heart. He glanced at her, she had hair was the colour as a pale ray of sun in winter and her eyes were like ice. He didn't know what to think of her, but he couldn't help but imagine her in ways he had never imagined any girl, not even Astrid! A burning blush began to spread across his checks, he turned so she wouldn't see but Elsa saw the pink in his checks.

Elsa had all the markings rubbed off her pale snow, white skin and her blue dress was replace with a white dress with no selves and was long on one side and short on the other at the bottom. She had a necklace of teeth, which she didn't want to know which animal they came from. Her cape was now a white fur one and she now wore a symbol of Berk on her forehead. She wanted nothing more then rip them off and she would when she got the jewel back she would burn them as well. These men were rule and disgusting, Elsa had never seen men like this before and if she ever see men like this again in her lifetime, it still would be too soon!

What happened next went in a flash for Hiccup, he wasn't sure what really happened all he knew for sure was that he was innocent. His father was standing beside him, bagging about his victory. Then his face fell, the smile was wiped off in a flash. Stoick the Vast took a last look into his son's eyes and then was embraced in the arms of his dead wife. Stoick the vast was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

"It.. It was Hiccup!" Hiccup stood back in horror, as he watched the scene unfold, he didn't go this!

"No, no it wasn't, I swear!" he tried to reason with them, but it was all in vain.  
"He was the only one near Stoick!"  
"Kill him!"  
"Traitor!"

He portably killed them all!"

He heard his once friends and allies yell and scream; he could only back up in fear. He had no idea how or what killed his father, but by Odin's bread it wasn't him! And to top it off he had no idea of where to run to, he hadn't had time to explore the city. His men took arms, but this time against him, they strode closer that Hiccup could see the black, brown and red colours in their swords. All began to strike him and hiccup found he not being able to even take a deep breath. He was getting tried and knew that he wouldn't last long, but would it be so bad to died along with his family?  
" Come with me if you want to live!" Elsa bellowed. Hiccup did have questions but dared not ask they would have to wait. So without question he followed her to the balcony where they leaped off. Hiccup felted as if was being pulled down by someone, till he hit the cold water. His amour was dripping with the clear water of the fountain. They both had no time to react to the cold, so they both sprinted out.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, yelling.  
"Getting us out of here! And if you want to do that, while getting out alive, you're going to need my help!" The queen did have a point.  
"Come on!" The few dragons that were resting outside, Hiccup starched them in their weak spot so that they would fall asleep. Right on the side of the neck, and he had Toothless to thank for showing him that. He had little time, so he did all the dragons he could. At lest we'll have a few less people trying to kill us.  
He called his dragons name and within seconds his best friend was by his side. He clipped himself upon the saddle, while he placed his helmet on his head.  
"Can't we take a horse?" Elsa asked, backing away form the terrifying beast. She had never seen a dragon before and she never wanted to.  
"Just get on, we don't have much time" The prince urged the queen.  
"But, I have never flown before"  
"There's also a first for everything"  
"Well, I don't think this is safe"  
"Your scared"  
"What!"  
"Oh come on, just say it!"  
"Well, sorry but I'm not a cruel man who rides a savage beast!"  
"Well, it was always said that the people of this kingdom were weak" he hoped this would get her on, as he didn't mean what he said but he knew that he had to say something to hurry her along. Elsa was very offended on the other hand, is this is what others said about her kingdom? She would prove this idiot wrong! She marched to the beast and climbed on with her chin high and no expression on her beautiful, pale face. While climbed she precisely whipped her side braid into his eye, which was the only part of his face she could hit thanks to that helmet. Hiccup's eye sung, I might have devised that, he thought. He was going to scold her when he heard the ground tremble with footsteps. Toothless bounced off the ground in a flash and Hiccup could no longer hear the footsteps, but the screams of the queen.

Elsa thought that flying would be calming and relaxing, by the gods was she wrong! She wanted to grab on, but she didn't want to touch a Berkian prince! But what other choice did she have? Well she could fall off and die or she could hold on to him. She went with the second option and while she was deciding this all she did was scream.  
"You know, I really don't need my ears," he moaned, sarcastically.

Hiccup went still, as he felt two thin, slender arms wrap around his torso. He didn't mind the feeling and really had no time to think about it, Toothless soared thought the sky at lightning speed. We can make it! He thought, as they rolled, went upside to doge the flames and arrows being shot at them.  
"Oh god" Hiccup exhaled, seeing the dark, tall bricked walls come closer and closer.  
"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked, her face finally lifting from his neck.  
"And the queen has stopped screaming! I may also have saved some of my hearing. Ouch!" he rubbed his head and turned to the queen who just smashed his head.  
"Oh, my bad. Well as least you don't need a brain, oh wait my bad you don't have _one_!" She hissed.  
"Well if you're the brain, then find us away that easier then flying all the way up your stupid walls!" he snapped back. His eyes followed the wall to the sky to the clouds until he could no longer follow it; he thought walls like that were impossible to build?  
"Those are not stupid they have kept us safe for years, there is one way but you must stay silent!" Elsa began to chant in a language Hiccup could not understand, but he stayed silent. The lines in the walls began to shine yellow and lightning flashed in the sky. He had no idea what in Thor's name was going on, or how this was happing but before he could really process what was happing the walls were dropping, the lightning smashing them to pieces.  
"Um, are you….." a cold hand slapped itself into his mouth, though the helmet. Well she's not rude at all! The once great walls around them continue to tumble, and the Kingdom became valuable. His dragon drives to doge the broken pieces and soon they were out of danger form the falling bricks. Elsa removed her hands and thanked the gods for their assistance. Suddenly Elsa felt as the sky and clouds was getting further away,  
"What is going on?" she asked, Hiccup noticed it to and looked to Toothless's fake fin. It was breaking!  
"Queen Elsa, hold on!" he bawled, before they crashed into the ground and were greeted by darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

** everyone, sorry for not updating, life had been really full! i would like to thank everyone for waiting and not giving up on this story! A big thank you to Ice Mistress99/a for the helping hand! **  
** dont forget to fave and review xoxo**

Elsa woke to dry sand in her eyes and her nose; it wasn't a pleasant feeling and this feeling along with the night sky making everything dark, only made her madder. She began to try and snort all the sand out of her nose, knowing it was very unqueenly like but on one was  
"I had no idea a queen would do something like that, it must be an Arendelle tradition!" Hiccup teased, annoyed at how long it toke the queen to awaken. They had to keep moving and  
"This is not what it looks like!" she replied, turning away so he wouldn't see her blush with  
"Is it, well I'm so jealous of that tradition, I might seal it from you"  
"Puf, even you if did you still couldn't do it better then me" Elsa smirked, wanting a reaction from him and she got  
"Whatever, at least I don't hide away like you" He retorted, making Elsa's face wrinkle in  
"At least I don't go around attacking innocent kingdoms!"  
"At least I don't hide behind walls, I fight with my own hands and dragon to keep my kingdom safe!" Elsa opened her mouth to snap back but she closed it, What did he know? Her people fought with not just their hands but their hearts, but they did depend on the walls  
"The queen is silent" Elsa eyed him but said nothing as she sat down beside the prince, keeping her distance though, if only her had her bow. She could tell he was surprised but her action, she grinned but it faded quickly as she saw one crystal, clear teardrop from his  
"I didn't kill him… I didn't" Elsa could only just hear him, she viewed his thick eyebrow pushed together in anger, suddenly he exploded. He roared like a loin, his hands in tight fist were raised above his head. She sprang back in surprise; she was not expecting that also she felt like her eardrums had burst. He fell on his back with a thud and he just stopped. Toothless and Elsa looked at each other to Hiccup and back. His eyes were closed, tears slipping form the corners, for that moments Elsa forgot where he came from and really looked at him as a human, just like her, he cried like she did so what made them different? You know what, they kill for fun, ride on beasts and act before they think, Elsa thought, this is what separates us. Then she caught the recognisable blue and gold glow from his belt, her hand slowly reached towards it, just inches away he shot up and he seized her arm. His face was so close she could taste his hot, sinking breath on her.

"What are you…" Hiccup looked down on the jewel he had taken from that warrior, he back looked up at Elsa, with her eyes full of deamination. They were both thinking the same thing; grab the jewel before the other, they started at the other for a short time before Hiccup felt agony at his face. She slipped out his grip and sprinted away with victory burning in her eyes, thank the gods for her training! Hiccup cold not believe this! Well I know now to take don't judge by looks more seriously, he thought and he leaped away, this was going to be easy. Though that was only a thought, she slipped for his gasps like water. She dogged up and down, towards the side, making the prince miss every time. Elsa drew back her fist with powerful strength, hitting Hiccup right on the nose. His nose screamed in pain, he felt blood fall from his nose, almost like a waterfall. He realised he was losing, majorly. He groaned, he finally managed to grab her around the waist, pulling her to his chest holding her down. He started to fell in more pain, with her heels digging into his  
"By the gods stop already!" He hissed, though his  
"Not on your life!" She snapped back, her elbow connecting with his jaw. His grip on her loosened and she toke her chance and spirited off, his protests of anger and pain becoming further in the  
"That's what you get for messing with a queen, prince!"  
Blood dripping from his nose, his skin burning with pain, Hiccup tried giving chase but his pain stopped him.  
"Ah god, why me? I so need this right now!" He exclaimed, he turned to his dragon, " You can help you know" Toothless shrugged, obviously not caring.  
"Oh come on!" Sill no reaction, Hiccup rubbed his temples in frustration." Toothless, I didn't want to result to this but, then wont be anymore extra fish!" The threat seemed to awaken something within the dragon and he shot front, racing after the runaway queen. The screams and protests of the queen were all that was heard. His dragon toddled back, with the kicking and screaming queen in his mouth.

"Now Toothless drop!" he ordered playfully, while wiping the blood dropping from his.  
"You know milady you have one strong punch!" Elsa glanced at the prince  
"You know I won, it was only your dragon that got me back. It seems like the prince depends on his dragon!" She sneered and drove for the jewel, that had dropped during her kicking fit to escape, before she could touch it, flames lit up her face and the heat burning her  
"Please don't do that" Hiccup reached down and pressed the clock pattern and suddenly it began to glow like a golden ray of sun.  
"Wait!" Elsa screamed, but it was too late. Hiccup was stunned, what in Odin's name was this and why did she attack him for it. As he turned to ask Elsa, a huge golden clock, it's arrows spinning fast then slow, shone below his feet. It was like the clock on the jewel did they have a connection? He wondered. He viewed Elsa, her arm was out stretched, her mouth was open but no words came out and her arm did not  
'Ok, not weird at all" Toothless was the same, still. It was like time was frozen… Time! Hiccup scanned the jewel and the clock below him they were identical! The clock faded and the two moving being seemed to have awakened from a sleep. Hiccup just had the shock of his life, could it really be possibly for a tiny jewel to control time itself? Elsa tensed her muscles, ready to attack, now that he knew what the jewel could do and all just look at her, he would try to take it. Over her dead body, but his eyes glowing with  
"You can control time with this little jewel?" he asked, much to Elsa's  
"Yes. Now are you going to take that away from me as you did my kingdom? I'll kill you before you can!" Hiccup glanced sadly at her, the guilt rising in his chest. He held back a retort, knowing his answer would change both of their hate into dislike and for them it was a start.  
"No" Elsa's icy eyes narrowed at him. A smile seemed to fall upon her lips, an idea light up and brought a happiness in her heart. Only one word had brought this feeling, revenge.

"So what do we do now?" Hiccup asked himself, kicking the ground. The two had sat in silence for hours, both of their futures unclear. Elsa could never go back, no matter how much she wanted to. She wanted nothing more then to return to the place she had grown up in and where her heart loved and longed to be. She sighed in defeat. with most of her family gone, she felt so alone, more then she had ever did. Though she had three left she could call was time to put her revenge into place, place her chess pieces on the board to her advantage.  
"I have an idea" Hiccup glanced at the queen,  
"You have an idea" he repeated, he was in no mood for games from the queen and hoped she was telling the truth.  
"Yes, don't sound so surprised" She snorted, rising from the sandy ground. He rolled his eyes and gestured for her to.  
"I have a cousin named Rapunzel, queen of Corona. I could seek help there"  
"I, is your keyword, queen" Hiccup scoffed, pointing his finger at her.  
"I could change it to we, if you are willing to help and make a deal or are you too afraid to make a deal with a queen?" Elsa replied, not a single note of fear, much to Hiccup's astonishment. Hiccup had never in his life meet a woman with such a wit as hers, he would almost like her if not for the fact she was infuriating and stubborn. He grinned at the queen,  
"Not at all, tell me what deal do you plan you make me?"  
"You take me to Corona and give me back my jewel, I'll help you clear your name" Hiccup was astounded; she was willing to help him after what his kingdom did?  
"We're just two very different people, stuck in the same place would can help each other, so let me help you" She wanted to cut her tongue off as soon as the words left her tongue.  
"Deal" The two looked and nodded at each other and shook hands.


End file.
